First Love
by Jemlela
Summary: Teenage love is in the air. Please read and review
1. The Dance

AN: This story starts right before Green Candle

* * *

Tommy is at the dinner table with his parents and his siblings. Usually every other word out of his mouth is Kim this and Kim that and Kim has the most beautiful eyes. However tonight he is rather quiet. He moves the food around his plate to look like he has been eating.

"May I be excused?" He asked.

"Tommy, you haven't eaten anything." His mother Robin commented.

"I'm just not hungry that's all."

"Yes, you may be excused, put some foil over your plate and put it in the fridge. You can eat it later if you get hungry."

Tommy nodded and did as he was told before going up to his room to start on his homework. He was just staring down at his math book dazing off into space. A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Tommy's father Patrick walks in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"If this is about dinner, I just wasn't hungry."

"Is something bothering you?" Patrick asked his son.

"There is this dance at school Saturday night-" Tommy began.

"And you want to ask Kimberly. Besides when do you ever dance?" Patrick finish. Ignoring the second part.

"What makes you think that?" Tommy replied defensively.

"Admit it, you have a crush on her," was all Patrick replied.

"I do not!"

"She is all you ever talk about. At dinner every night it is 'Kim this and Kim did that' I must know everything about her and yet I haven't even met her." Patrick told him.

"Okay, so maybe I do. But what if she says no?"

"You won't know until you ask. If you really like her, take a chance. If she says no; then at least you will know and can move on with your life." Patrick told him.

"Okay, I will."

* * *

Youth center the next day

Tommy is sparing with Zack who is also trying to convince him to ask Kimberly to the dance. Tommy is so focused thinking about Kim that Zack knocks him on his back during their sparing session.

Tommy wants to ask her but he can't seem to find the courage or the right words to say. He calls from the phone in his room.

"Kimberly, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in the park, by the lake?"

"Of course Tommy. I will be there in 10 minutes."

Tommy had butterflies in his stomach as he made his way to the park.

"Kim, I was wondering. No, that is no good. You know there is going to be at dance and school, would you like to go with me. No, that sounds too corny. Man I never thought it would be this hard to do it." Tommy just kept practicing what he was going to say.

"Well there she is; it is now or never!" Tommy said walking up to her.

Just as Tommy was going to ask her, they get attacked by putties.

Saved by the Bell, Tommy thought to himself sarcastically. The putty battle went bad for Tommy and he was captured by Goldar. He was hurt and shocked to find out that Rita plans on taking away his powers.

No, I need them. They are a perfect excuse to see Kim all the time. How can I ask her know, when she is a Ranger and I'm not! Tommy thought as he gave up his power coin to Jason so that Rita can't have the powers.

It is all over, my life is over. I won't be seeing Kim that much anymore. I would just have to try and concentrate on karate, since it is the only thing I have left.

* * *

At the lake

Tommy is practicing his moves when Kimberly walks up. He approaches her, making light of the situation, even though inside his heart is breaking at that he could never have her now. His heart beamed when she told him that she missed him.

Remembering his father words, '_If you really like her, take a chance'_ Tommy took his hand in hers and rubbed his finger over the top of her hand looking into her big beautiful eyes. He took a chance, leaned forward to kiss the girl of his dreams.

* * *

AN: Contains scenes from the Green Candle part 1 and 2. I didn't go into to much detail about the scenes, because any fan of the show know what took place.


	2. Come to Dinner

Few days after the dance

Tommy walked into the youth center, Kimberly was sitting at the bar talking with Ernie.

"Hey Kimberly, Saturday was great wasn't it." He commented kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah it was awesome. I had a wonderful time." She replied.

"My parents want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night. They want to meet you; I hope that it won't make you to uncomfortable." Tommy told her.

"I would love to, but I have to check with my mother first." Kim said with a smile.

"Can you call her now? So I can let them know." Tommy pleaded with her.

Kimberly took out her cell phone that her mother makes her keep on her at all the time.

"Mom!"

"_Hey Sweetie, what's up?"_

"Tommy's parents invited me over for dinner tomorrow night. So may I go?

"_Sure Sweetie as long as your appointment tomorrow goes well."_

"Okay thanks, see you later!"

Kimberly hung up her phone and looked up at Tommy with a smile. "I have plans tomorrow after school, but if all goes well I can go. So tell your parents that it is 95 percent chance that I can go."

"Great! So what do you have to do?"

"It is not important, just something I have to take care of. I am looking forward to having dinner with you and your family tomorrow night." Kim replied keeping the details about her appointment as vague as possible.

Tommy kissed her again and walked away to his karate practice. Kim waved goodbye as she watched him go with a smile on her face and secret inside. All of a sudden she is regretting ever agreeing to go to dinner at Tommy's house. On the outside she is calm, cool as a cucumber; but on the inside, she is completely freaked out. She watched as her boyfriend and best friend sparred into a draw. Tommy was simply gleaming with happiness. Kimberly makes him happy.

* * *

That Night

Kimberly is lying on her bed attempting to read chapter 6 in her history textbooks. After reading the same sentence 10 times and still not knowing what it said, she thought she better give it a rest. All of a sudden there was a knock on her open door.

"Hi, Jason, come on in." Kim said without even looking up.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know your knock, so what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you are okay, you seemed really out of it at dinner. Caroline told me that Tommy's parents invited you over for dinner." Jason told her as he sat down on her bed.

Kimberly just looked at her best friend and so-called big brother sitting on her bed. Kimberly, her mother Caroline and Kim's siblings moved in with Jason's family right after her parents got divorced and neither one would give up the house, so the court took it away and sold it with the money being placed in s college fund for the kids. They have lived there for 3 years so far and Caroline has no intentions on moving out.

"You know I think I spend way too much time around you. You know me to well." She replied.

"That I do, besides I have known you since you were born." Jason smirked.

"Yeah, like you would remember considering you were only 4 months old at the time."

"Really, what it bothering you? Is it the dinner? Are you afraid to meet Tommy's parents?" Jason asked.

Kim looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and nodded. "There will be too many questions, mainly about the one thing I can't hide from anyone. Tommy hasn't noticed, at least I don't think he has. If he did, he never said anything to me. Has he said anything to you?"

Jason shook his head. "It is noticeable, but no at school notices either. They would just think it makes you attractive. Don't worry; you don't have to answer any questions that you don't want to. In the mean time RELAX!"

* * *

The next morning

Jason and Kimberly went down to the breakfast table; everyone was talking all at once. Jason's 18-year-old sister Jessica got up from the table and grabbed her backpack that was sitting on the floor next to her.

"Kimberly, I will see you at the high school as soon as school is out to take you to your appointment." Jessica said as she left for her college class.

Kim nodded and sat down at the table.

"Kimberly, did you remember to grab the chart?" Caroline asked.

"Yes Mom, it is in my backpack."

Kimberly and Jason finished their breakfast quickly.

"Kimberly, we had better go, or we're going to be late to school." Jason told her.

Kimberly nodded and got up from the table wishing that the day was over and she could go back to bed.

Tommy saw Kimberly standing in front of her locker, getting her books out of her backpack and putting them in the locker.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Tommy told her as he walked up to her.

"Me too"

"I did tell them it was only a 95 percent chance of you making tonight. I really hope you do."

Kim smiled at him; right know I'm more hoping for the other 5 percent.

* * *

Jessica picked Kimberly up from school just as she said as she would. Jason waited outside with Kim and waved goodbye to his sister as they drove away. After they were gone Jason went to the Youth Center to meet with his friends. Trini saw him coming and went to meet him before he got to the others.

"How's Kimberly?" she asked.

"Nervous about the dinner and well the -you know. She thinks his parents are going to ask her questions that she doesn't know how to answer."

"Kim will be fine if she just relaxes."

Jason nodded as the rest of the gang (minus Kimberly) joined them.

"Where is Kimberly?" Zack asked.

"Jessica picked her up, she has an appointment."

"What type of appointment does she have?" Tommy asked.

"It is no big deal, just something she has to do." Jason informed.


	3. Appointment

Dr. Patrick Oliver was sitting at his desk working on some paper work, when the Chief of Staff walked in.

"Dr. Oliver, if you would do me a favor and assist Dr. Richard Butler this afternoon; his assistant is sick." He asked.

"Sure I would love to." Patrick answered and watched his boss walk out of his office.

Great, now I have to spend my afternoon working with a doctor who treats young girls with eating disorders. Patrick thought disgusted at the idea. He just doesn't understand how girls could do that to themselves.

* * *

Patrick walks up to Dr. Butler's office and knocks on the door. Dr. Butler's wife Michelle, also a doctor but a psychiatrist, opens the door.

"Hey Michelle, I am here to help out."

"Are you sure you want to be here, you do know who Rich treats?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, girls with physical aspects from their eating disorder." Patrick answered.

"Yeah he treats the physical damage and I treat the emotional. But don't worry; the girl today, is his favorite patient and she **doesn't** have an eating disorder." Michelle explained.

Patrick was confused "If she isn't sick why does she see him?"

"You will know when you see her. She is too thin to have an eating disorder; that is why he sees her. She is probably his thinnest patient. Oh word to wise we all go by first names with her. It makes her more comfortable that way; well as comfortable as she could possibly be seeing Rich." Michelle told him.

A knock on the door and then it opened. A nurse walked in.

"Oh Michelle, Richard's 3:30 appointment is here." The nurse said.

"Well show her in."

Kimberly sat in the waiting room.

"Ms. Hart, if you will come with me." The nurse told her.

Kim got up and followed the nurse into the doctor's office.

"Good Afternoon Michelle, where is Rich?" Kim asked.

"He will be here shortly, this is Patrick; he is going to help out today. Patrick this is Kimberly." Michelle introduced.

"Kimberly that is a lovely name." Patrick said. My son's girlfriend is named Kimberly, but Kimberly is a common name. I must know at least 3 besides her and my son's girlfriend.

"Thanks."

"Kim did you bring the chart?" Michelle asked.

Kimberly reached into her backpack and took out the chart, she passed it to Michelle. Michelle's eyes got wide as she looked at the chart.

"Why don't you change and then Patrick and I will be back in to take your vitals." Michelle told her.

"Michelle, the chart?"

"Rich will talk to you about it when he comes in."

Kimberly waited for Michelle and Patrick to leave. She took off her jumper dress and revealed the top to her leotard. And put on the bottoms to her leotard. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head, shaking back the tears.

"Kimberly, you decent?" Michelle asked knocking on the door.

Kimberly took a minute to take a deep breath and brush the tears out of her eyes. "Yeah, come on in." She answered keeping her back to the wall.

Michelle and Patrick came back in the room. Kimberly slowly turned around to face them. They were shocked as they could see her ribcage through her skin.

"Come on over and stand against the wall." Patrick ordered.

Kimberly walked over and Patrick measured her height.

"5 feet." He announced to Michelle. She wrote it down.

Kimberly stood on the scale and closed her eyes tight as she didn't want to see the results.

"84 pounds." He announced.

Patrick then moved on to take her blood pressure. It was on the low side.

Richard Butler came into the room, He saw Kimberly standing on the examining table, he also saw her stomach.

"Michelle, the chart!" Rich ordered walking up to his wife.

Kim watched as Michelle handed Rich the chart that she brought with her. Rich shook his head. Rich did his examination of her. He didn't like the way her health was going.

"When did that happened with your stomach?" Rich asked her.

Kimberly looked at him confused.

"When did your ribcage bones start showing through the skin?" He clarified.

"A couple days ago, when I got out of the shower I noticed that the outline was beginning to show." She answered.

"Kimberly, I want you to increase your carbohydrates and protein also cut back on the exercise. If you continue with gymnastics, I want you to stop PE and quit walking to school. Either back off gymnastics or get a ride to school, but don't do both. I want to see you back here in two weeks. Keep the chart going every day. If you drop down to 82 pounds again, I want to see you ASAP, don't even bother making an appointment just get down here." Rich ordered.

Kimberly nodded, grabbed her dress and left to meet up with Jessica.

"She is getting worse isn't she?" Michelle asked her husband after Kimberly left.

Rich nodded, "If she doesn't start to improve, I am going to **have** to hospitalize her."

"Don't jump the gun, maybe she will improve and stabilize her weight." Michelle told him.

"I have to go; my son is bringing his girlfriend over for dinner tonight to meet us." Patrick announced.

"Thank you for the help today." Rich told him.

"Keep me informed about that girl."

"We will."

* * *

Patrick left to go home and help his wife get dinner ready. She wanted everything to be perfect when they meet the girl that their son is so crazy about.

"Patrick, what is wrong?" Robin asked.

"I ended up helping Dr. Butler out today with a patient today. She is 15, 5 feet tall and only 84 pounds, at least she was today. She is paper thin and her bones are beginning to show through her skin."

"WOW! Is she anorexic?"

Patrick shook his head, "Not according to her doctor. He thinks that she is naturally this thin."

The doorbell rang

"That must be her!" Robin said excitedly.

Patrick goes to answer the door and is shocked by what he sees.


	4. Meeting

Kimberly had Jessica drive her to the address Tommy gave her. All the way there Kim was ready to jump out of her skin.

"Will you calm down, it will be fine. Just call when you are ready to go home and if they can't take you." Jessica told her.

Kimberly slowly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Jessica waited in the driveway until she saw Kimberly go inside. Kimberly thought she would pass out when she saw who had opened the door. A woman came up behind the man who answered the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I must have the wrong address." Kim said as she starts to head back to Jessica's car.

"Hey Beautiful, you made it!"

Kimberly turned around seeing Tommy standing there as well.

"Hi!"

"These are my parents, Patrick and Robin. Dad is a doctor and mom is a lawyer. Mom, Dad this is Kimberly Hart." Tommy introduced.

"Hello," Kim said to them as Tommy led her inside. Kim tried to avoid eye contact with Patrick.

"I'm so glad that you made it." Tommy said excitedly.

"Yeah, well I almost didn't. You got lucky, my mom is working." Kim replied.

"Your appointment?"

"Yeah, it didn't go well as I would have hoped. If my mom didn't have to work, I would be home with her watching me like a hawk."

"Does it have to do with your appointment?"

Kim nodded.

"What type of appointment was it?"

"A routine physical, no big deal." She answered.

Patrick was staring at this girl talking with her son. Robin saw him watching the teens.

"Patrick, what is wrong?"

"The girl I told you about earlier, the teen who is paper thin." He began.

Robin nodded not knowing what he was getting at.

"That is her; Tommy's girlfriend** is** Dr. Butler patient."

Robin looked at her husband in shock and then back at the teens. Tommy was smiling at her holding her hand.

"How bad is her health?"

"Bad! Dr. Butler says if her health doesn't improve, he will have to hospitalize her."

"Man! Unbelievable."

"I want to talk to her, she seems so nervous because of our meeting earlier in Dr. Butler's office. I want to put her at ease, but I can't talk to her in front of Tommy. Any suggestions."

Tommy walked Kimberly into the backyard. She held onto his arm and he stared at her with a smile on his face.

"You are so Beautiful!"

"I don't feel very beautiful."

Tommy looked at her all concerned. "Why?"

"Tired, long day." Kim replied shaking it off.

"Tommy, I need you to set the table!" Robin announced coming up behind the teens.

"Okay, come with me." He asked Kimberly.

"No, I think I am going to stay out here for a few more minutes." Kim told him sitting down on the porch swing.

"I will be back shortly!"

"I will wait for you right here."

"Tommy NOW!" Robin called when he hadn't moved away from the girl.

"Coming!" He said and walked past his mother into the house.

Kimberly rocked back and forth in the swing. She lifted up her shirt a little so she could see her stomach. She rubbed her hand over her stomach, as it feels weird to her and just a little bit uncomfortable. She doesn't think twice about it and sums it to being that her ribcage shows through the skin. Kimberly wonders if it feels weird because her bones are at the surface of her skin.

"Does it hurt?"

Kim looked up when she heard someone coming she quickly pushed her shirt back down and stood up. She saw Patrick coming close to her with a buttered roll. Patrick hands her the roll.

"Thank you, I can wait for dinner though." Kim said taking the roll from him.

"Dinner won't be ready yet. We are having lasagna. It is Tommy's favorite." Patrick told her.

Kim smiled, "You mean he actually has a favorite, Gee I thought he just ate anything."

Patrick laughed, "Usually he does." Then he got serious, "About earlier in Dr. Butler's office."

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking me about that."

"I didn't know; that you were Tommy's girlfriend. If I had known, I never would have stayed. I don't like knowing something about my son's girlfriend that he doesn't know."

Kim looked at him. She knows that she should tell Tommy the truth, but she just can't. She stared at Patrick as the tears flows from her eyes. Tommy came back outside and saw that Kim was upset. He hated to see that look on her face.

"What did you say to make her upset?" Tommy yelled at his father.

"Thomas, relax!" Patrick warned.

Tommy went over to Kimberly and she just cried in his strong arms that he had wrapped around her. Robin came out and found her son comforting his upset girlfriend.

"What happened?" Robin whispered to her husband.

"I don't know, I was about to ask about her seeing Dr. Butler and she started crying." He whispered back as he watched his son with his distraught girlfriend. Tommy's arm was around her waist

Out of nowhere Patrick yelled, "Let go of her."

Tommy looked at his father questionably. Kimberly looked at him in sheer panic that he was going to tell her secret.


	5. What Is Going On

"Let go of her." Patrick yelled

Tommy looked at his father questionably. Kimberly looked at him in sheer panic that he was going to reveal her secret.

"Dad, what is going on?" Tommy asked but didn't let go of her.

Kimberly just shook her head as she looked at Patrick with terror in her eyes. Patrick and Tommy saw the look on Kim's face. Tommy didn't know what to make of the look, but Patrick did. Tommy's little brother and sister came running into the backyard.

"Why is she crying?" 9-year-old Teddy asked.

"Is she upset?" 7-year-old Ellie asked.

Robin stood in the backyard watching everything going on, trying to figure out how she is supposed to fix this. Some things are not easily fixed and this would be one of them.

"If you are not directly involved in this situation, I want you go back into the house. That means you two." Robin everyone, but it was more directed towards the children.

"Aw man, we never get to see anything good." Teddy wined as he took Ellie's hand and led her into the house.

"Dad, what is going on?" Tommy asked again.

"Please just do as I ask and let go of her waist." Patrick commanded coming over to them.

Tommy still not understanding what is actually going on here did let go of Kimberly's waist.

Patrick wanted to tell his son as to what was really going on, but the sheer terror in Kimberly's eyes made him keep quiet.

"Someone's at the door!" Teddy called from the inside of the house.

"I'll get it, Patrick you should really come with me." Robin mentioned.

* * *

Inside the house

"What was the meaning of that?" Robin asked.

"I saw Tommy gripping her waist and I was afraid of what might have happened if he gripped her any tighter." Patrick explained as they walked to the door.

Robin opened the door to see 2 teenagers standing there. She recognized Jason right away, but not the girl. Robin looked at Jason wide eyed.

"This is my sister Jessica. Jessica this is Robin Oliver, Tommy's mother and that is Dr. Patrick Oliver." Jason introduced.

"Hi, we are here to pick up Baby Doll, if she is ready?" Jessica asked.

Jason shook his head with a smirk as Tommy's parents were confused. "Kimberly." Jason filled them in.

"We haven't eaten yet, why don't you two join us for dinner?" Robin offered.

"He can, but I have to meet some friends in the area to work on a project for school." Jessica said and then turned to her brother, "Call me when she is ready to leave. You can walk home, she can't." Jessica said teasing.

"Oh very funny," Jason laughed.

"Kimberly and Tommy are in the backyard." Robin told him.

* * *

"Beautiful are you okay? I'm sorry if he said something to upset you." Tommy apologized.

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a half-smile. "He didn't, I'm just being foolish."

"No, you could never be foolish. I just wish you would tell me what is going on." Tommy told her.

"You want to know the real reason your father didn't want you touching my waist." Kim said taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his face when she lifted the bottom of her shirt just a little.

"Oh my, is that?" Tommy began.

"My ribcage, yes." Kim said letting her shirt go.

"It is showing, the bones are actually showing!"

"I know and so does your father. I ran into him earlier today at my appointment. I didn't know and neither did he. I didn't know his last name."

"You saw a doctor and didn't know his last name?" Tommy asked confused.

Jason walked in and saw Kimberly's waist when she had her shirt up.

"Kimberly! When did it get that bad?" Jason yelled.

Kim looked at him shocked. She didn't even know he was here or coming over.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"No, you answer my question first."

Kim just shrugged.

"That is not an answer and you know it." Jason replied.

"A few days ago and before you even ask. Yes, Rich knows."

"Who's Rich?" Tommy asked.

"My doctor. I have been seeing him for about 8 years. He is a specialist that treats girl with eating disorders, so it can be humiliating. If people knew that I was seeing him, they would think that _**I**_ have an eating disorder. But, I don't. Tommy I swear I don't." Kimberly explained pleading in tears.

Tommy carefully put his arms around Kim as she shook in his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I know that you don't and I would never judge you."

"I was 8 and seriously under weight. My doctor thought that if I started seeing Dr. Butler, he could take care of how my health responds to my weight problem. I have been seeing him ever since." Kim told him drying her tears.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging, if my weight doesn't stabilize by next appointment in 2 weeks; then he will put me in the hospital and the whole school will find out that I am seeing him."

"You already had left the room when Dr. Butler mentioned that part." Patrick asked wondering how she knew what had been said after she left.

"Rich always says it and it so far it has never happened. But, he doesn't have to say it to me to make it true. I knew what he would think the moment he saw my chart and my stomach. I have seen so much of him that I can read him like a book when it comes to my health. He is worried I won't get out of the Danger Zone." Kim explained

Patrick and Robin watched the conversation. They decided to change the conversation away from Kimberly's weight.

"So, Kimberly how did you get the nickname Baby Doll?" Robin asked.


	6. Baby Doll

"So, Kimberly how did you get the nickname Baby Doll?" Robin asked.

Kimberly looked up at her wide-eyed. "Where did you hear that?" She asked before turning to Jason and giving him a death glare. "You're not going around calling me 'Baby Doll' are you? Because if you are; I am going to kill you." Kimberly yelled.

Jason knew that Kim meant it too. "It wasn't me!" He protested. "It was Jessica."

Kim just smiled at him with a look that says, 'you had better be telling the truth.' Jason just gulped as he did get the picture.

"You don't want to hear about that, it is really a boring story." Kim told Tommy's parents so that they won't ask any more questions about her so-called nickname that she hates with a passion.

"Well that all depends on who you ask. Because I happen to think it is amusing." Jason snickered.

"Yeah, it is amusing; about as amusing as it going to be to watch you do Martial Arts _with_ a broken arm." Kim replied warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Kim-"

"Besides, what would you know; you weren't even there at the time."

"I was too there!" Jason protested.

"Being 4 months old at the time, doesn't count as being there." Kim replied.

Patrick and Robin decided to let the kids talk and go check on the dinner. Besides the tension growing between Kimberly and Jason is growing so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"Hey Beautiful, let me let you on a little secret." Tommy said trying to make her feel better after she told him her little secret.

"Yes, Handsome."

"I'm adopted. My siblings aren't, but I am." Tommy told her.

"So are my sisters. How did it happen?" Kim asked.

"My real parents were driving and got into a car accident. Dad was dead at the scene, mom was pregnant with me and she was bleeding internally. They did a C-section when she arrived at the hospital; she was died right there on the operating table. My parents were trying to have a kid, but they thought she couldn't have kids and dad was a first-year intern when my birth mother brought in. He decided on the moment she died to adopt me." Tommy explained.

"Wow that is some story." Jason told him patting him on the back.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she and dad decided that they wanted a big family. Only after I was born she couldn't have any more kids. My mom had to have a hysterectomy when I was born. So they adopted Melly and Axie when they were left orphans."

Patrick and Robin came back out to let the kids know that dinner is ready. They heard what Kimberly was saying.

"What is a hysterectomy?" Tommy asked.

"It is when they remove the place in a woman where the baby grows and develop." Patrick explained. "Why did she have it done?"

"There was too much blood, too much placenta coming out. If they didn't remove it, she was going to die." Kim told him.

"How did she end up with too much placenta?" Robin asked knowing something about pregnancies after being pregnant 3 times herself.

"My mom was 5'8" and my dad is 6 feet tall." Kimberly started.

"Wait if they were that tall, how did you end up so tiny?" Tommy interrupted.

"We don't know, the doctors didn't question the big weight gain she had. They assumed she was having a big baby. Ultrasounds not being what they are today; the doctors didn't have any clue that there would be a problem. She even went the entire time, but I was tiny and all the extra weight had been placenta."

"How small were you?" Robin asked.

"15 inches and just under 5 pounds. Jessica was 3 at the time and thought I could fit in her doll clothes. That is why she calls me 'Baby Doll'" Kim told everyone.

After Tommy admitted to being adopted, Kimberly found the strength and courage to tell him how she coined that nickname.

"We had just came to tell you that dinner is ready." Robin said.

"Don't worry about anything; you will always be my Beautiful. I'm sure that is a nickname you like so much better." Tommy whispered as they followed his parents to the dinner table.

"Yes, because only you calls me that." Kim whispered back with a smile.


	7. Hart Heart

Kimberly was standing in the shower thinking about her boyfriend. He is great to me, not to mention how understanding he was last night. Dinner went well last night. Kim got lost in thought that she didn't realize how long she has been in the shower for until Justina Scott was pounding on the door.

"Kimberly, hurry up in there; you are going to be late for school." She called out.

Kim turned off the water and squeezed the excess of water out of her hair. "I'll be right down Tina!" She called out.

Kim got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She took a deep breath as she stepped on the scale today to record her weight on the chart. The digital scale read 84 pounds.

"At least it is holding steady." Kim said to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes as she recorded the number on her chart and left for her room to get dressed. She stood in front of her walk-in closet, trying to decide on what she should wear. She grabbed a pink sundress. It still makes her look cute and attractive without revealing her stomach to everyone. Last week she wouldn't have worried about wearing a belly top and showing her stomach off. She used to never give a second thought about what people thought of her. She had confidence in herself and no one could shake that, or so she thought. Since the issue with her bones showing her confidence has been shaken and possibly broken.

"Tommy lost his powers, he is the one who should be on the team; not me, I am useless as a friend and as a Ranger." Kim said out loud into an empty room.

"That is not true."

Kim turned around and saw Jason standing in her room.

"Jase-"

"Mom sent me to find you. You still have to eat breakfast, you know better than to skip a meal, especially now." He replied.

"Fine, let's go."

"Kimberly despite what you may be thinking. The Rangers need you; you are a major part of the team and probably _**the**_ most important Ranger." Jason explained.

"Jason, **you** are the most important Ranger; **you** are the leader. The team would be lost without you." Kim protested.

"And we wouldn't have a team without you. You are the heart of the team, you hold the team together. Your wit, spunk and personality keeps the team" Jason tried to explain before he was interrupted.

JASON! KIMBERLY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"That is Mom and her anger is growing as she waits for us."

"We had better get down there before Tina decides to ground us." Kimberly replied glad to have her conversation interrupted.

Kimberly walked down the stairs, Jason followed her. Tina was clearing off the table transferring the uneaten food into portable dishes for the two teens who have yet to join them for breakfast. If it had been just her son, she would have made him wait for lunch; but Kimberly needs to eat.

"Well it is about time. Here you can eat it in the car. Now let's go!" Tina ordered passing the dishes to the teens as everyone headed for the door.

"Tina, why do we have to leave now?" 9-year-old Alexis Hart whined.

"Because you sister needs a ride to school and your mother has already left for the courthouse. So therefore we are all going and NOW!" Tina defended not wanting to put up with any more complaining as she warned all the kids to keep their mouths shut.

Everyone piled into Tina's SUV with Jason and Kimberly riding shotgun with Kimberly sitting in between Tina and Jason. The teens were busy eating their breakfast and avoiding the glares they were receiving from Jason's mother as she drove them to school.

"Jessica will pick you up from school and I expect the two of you to come straight home after school." Tina ordered.

"Yes mother!" Jason said rolling his eyes as he shut the door after Kimberly climbed out of the car.

"Jason Lee Scott!" Tina warned through the open window.

"Sorry mom, we will be straight home after school." He said smiling knowing that his mother doesn't care for the eye roll.

Jason and Kimberly waved as the car drove away and headed inside the school. Jason wanted to talk to Kimberly more about the discussion they were having in her room, but he knows school is not the time or the place to be discussing the Power Rangers as someone might over hear.

"You mean I actually beat you here. Gee, I thought I was the one who was going to be late!" Tommy teased as Jason and Kimberly approached their lockers which happen to be next to Tommy's, but also by Bulk and Skulls so they have to deal with them all day if not more.

"Hey Kimmy, looking good!" Skull came up to her putting his arm around her. He doesn't get the picture that she has a boyfriend and he is standing right there.

"Skull, let go of her!" Tommy warned trying not to get into a fight with him right there in the hall considering that Mrs. Applebee and Mr. Kaplan were watching.

"Hey Skull unless you want detention for the hundredth time this month, I would let go of her." Jason said calmly pointing to the two adults who were watching.

Skull removed his arm from Kimberly's shoulder and walked away.

Kim smiled as they walked into the classroom, "That was great!"

"Yeah remember-" Jason began.

"It is Brains before Brawn!" The three said in unison laughing.


	8. Going to the Mall

"Man, I can't believe it is Friday already!" Kim said to Tommy and Jason in front of her locker.

"I know; I just wish my mother would just back off. She and dad have been highly overprotective of Kimberly and are watching her like a hawk. I just seem to get roped into their protectiveness." Jason added.

"What about your mother?" Tommy asked Kimberly.

"She is overwhelmed with a case right now. I think it is a murder trial, but she doesn't discuss it. Legally, being the judge she can't. So she just lets Tina and Tony keep an eye on me." Kim replied.

"What are you up to this weekend, want to catch a movie?"

"I can't. Jason and I are taking my sisters to the mall. I love the mall, but taking a 9 and 10 year old with me and shopping for them; isn't what I would consider fun. But no one else is able to take them. Mom has to go to the courthouse, Jason's parents are working and Jessica has a school project to do and can only drop us off and pick us up." Kim explained.

"Why, do they have to go tomorrow? Can't they wait until next weekend?" Tommy asked hoping to still spend tomorrow with his girlfriend.

"No, I'm afraid not. The girls hit a growth spurt and practically outgrew their current clothes." Jason added. He would have teased Kimberly about her sisters' growth spurts, but he knows that now is not the time. She has been really sensitive since her doctor's appointment and her health is holding stable but hasn't improved.

* * *

Tommy was at the dinner table with his family. His parents both have crazy work schedules, but they always try to have dinner as a family. Catching up on the events of the day with their kids, they think that it will keep them out of trouble and also this way they will always know where their kids go and what they are up to. Well, most of the time anyway.

"So Tommy what are you up to this weekend?" Patrick asked.

"Are you going to spend the weekend with a very cute brunette?" Robin asked.

Tommy blushed at the way his mother described his girlfriend.

"How is she doing?" Patrick asked.

"Jason said her health hasn't improved, but she it is holding stable. Although she is sensitive about the whole thing." Tommy answered.

"I'm glad to hear that she has gotten worse, although 'holding stable' as you so delicately put it could still land in the hospital." Patrick warned.

Tommy nodded sadly; he can't stand the idea of his girlfriend ending up in the hospital due to her weight or more lack of. Tommy then came up with a great idea to see Kim tomorrow; he can accidently bump into them at the mall. And knowing Kim, she will probably be their right when the mall opens.

"Would it be alright if I went to the mall tomorrow? I can even take Teddy, Ellie and Maxie with me." Tommy suggested.

Patrick and Robin were shocked by his suggestion. Tommy hates to baby-sit and when he has to he considers it to be one of the chores that you hate to do but do it anyway because it is a chore. But the only thing he hates more than being forced to baby-sit is going to the mall.

Teddy and Ellie were excited by his suggestion, but looked to his parents for permission before saying anything.

"Kids finish your dinner and go upstairs. Teddy take Maxie up with you." Robin ordered.

Teddy and Ellie quickly finished their dinner. Ellie took Teddy's and her plate and put them in the sink while Teddy got his 3-year-old sister out of her booster chair and took her upstairs. Once the kids were gone; Patrick and Robin stared at their oldest son, wondering why he would make a suggestion like this out of the blue.

"You want to baby-sit and do it at the mall?" Patrick asked making sure that he has all of his facts straight.

"You hate the mall and you only baby-sit when we force you to do so, and even then you hate it. So why on earth would you make a suggestion like that?" Robin asked.

"I know that it comes off that way, but that is just because you give me no notice. If I had plans I had to drop them and that is what made me so irritated about having to watch them. But if you told me that you wanted me to baby-sit them next weekend. I wouldn't make plans to do something with my friend that I have to drop an hour before I meet them. Sometimes you guys don't let me know until I am walking out the door to meet my friends. To sum it up; I don't hate baby-sitting. I just hate the last minute baby-sitting jobs which are all you tell me to do." Tommy explained.

"Okay, so from now on, we will try to give you at least 3 day notice if not more." Robin told him.

"But there will always be last minute baby-sitting jobs. Your mother and I both have careers that are very demanding and hectic. Sometimes I don't find out until last minute that I have to pull an extra shift because we are short handed. If that is the case and your mother is also working, we need someone to watch the kids and that someone _has_ to be you. But we will try not to make a habit out of it okay?" Patrick explained.

Tommy nodded knowing that was the best he was going to get.

"About the mall?" Robin asked.

"Jason and Kimberly are taking her sisters to the mall tomorrow. I was hoping we could accidently bump into them." Tommy explained honestly hoping that they will not only say yes but give them a ride to the mall.

"Okay, you guys can go and I will drop you 4 off. Although we may not be able to pick you guys up, so you might have to get a ride with whoever is taking Kimberly because I know she is not walking with her health the way it is." Patrick offered.

Tommy smiled at his parents. Tomorrow is going to be interesting, I just know it. He thought.


	9. Mall

Kimberly got out of her shower and was shocked at her reflection in the mirror. So much for the mall today; because I know that when I step on the scale; I will be on my way to seeing Rich at the hospital. She thought as she stepped on the digital scale in her bathroom expecting to be something less than 84 pounds. The scale read 84 pounds.

"I guess I was wrong, my weight is still holding stable; so it must be my imagination." Kimberly said to herself as she recorded her weight on the chart. She looked at the chart; it has 84 pounds recorded every day since her last appointment with Rich.

Kimberly got dressed in a short sleeve pink shirt and a pair of jean shortalls with a jean jacket over them. After Kimberly was dressed she looked at herself once more in the mirror before heading downstairs. The adults were gone, but everyone else was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. Jessica had fixed pancakes for everyone. Jason looked up when he saw Kim come down the stairs, he ran over to her in shock.

"Kimberly!" He gasped, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied seeing if she can convince everyone else of it because she is not believing it herself.

"Kim, are you sure; you are really pale and you look like you have lost more weight." Jason asked as Jessica came behind him.

"So it isn't just my imagination." Kim replied.

"What did the scale say?" Jessica asked.

"84 pounds, it is still holding steady at 84 pounds."

"You should go in and see Rich." Jessica told her.

"I see him at the end of next week. He said if I dropped to 82 pounds again to come in sooner, but I haven't dropped." Kim shot back.

"Well eat breakfast and then I will drop you 4 off at the mall. Jason you look after her and make sure that she doesn't overexert herself." Jessica ordered.

Jason nodded. Kimberly ate her breakfast, as much as she could take. Everyone watched Kimberly as she ate not being able to get over how pale her face is.

Jessica dropped the 4 kids off at the mall; Jason Kimberly and Kimberly's sisters.

"Call me when you are ready to be picked up." Jessica started and then she came up with an idea, "Jase, don't they have motorized wheelchairs or something along those lines."

"I think they do, why?" He asked.

"Get one for Baby Doll; she will have an easier time shopping if she isn't walking around so much." Jessica replied as everyone got out of the car.

Jason nodded and Kimberly rolled her eyes at the suggestion that she knew wasn't a suggestion but an order. Nobody makes suggestions about her health, they just order her around. Kimberly waited at the entrance with her sisters while Jason went to get the motorized cart. For Kimberly it was kind of humiliating to being using it, but she loves to shop so as long as she can, she will do anything to make it possible.

* * *

Tommy arrived at the mall with his little brother and sisters. He was walking next to Maxie's stroller while Ellie pushed it. Teddy was standing on the other side of the stroller as they were all supposed to stick together no matter what. Up ahead Teddy sees something and takes off.

"Theodore Justin, get back here!" Tommy exclaimed taking over the stroller with one hand and grabbing Ellie's hand with his other hand as he tries to catch up with his little brother talking to a blonde hair little girl. When Tommy finally does catch up to him, he lays into him about running off.

Teddy looks back at his older brother with an innocent look on his face as if he was asking 'what did I do?'

"You know what you did, you ran off after dad explicitly told you that you had to stick with me no matter what." Tommy replied.

"She is in my class; I just wanted to say 'hi' that is all. I would have come right back." Teddy said defensively and a little embarrassed that his brother yelled at him in front of his classmate.

"Tommy, what on earth are you doing here?" Jason asked coming up behind the blonde little girl.

"Just looking around." He lied and then he saw Kim sitting on the cart, but also how pale she is.

"Kimberly, are you okay. You look very pale?" Tommy asked all concerned.

"I'm fine, still holding steady. But it is sweet that you worry about me." She replied with a beautiful smile that could light up a room.

"When he does it, it is sweet; when I do it, it is annoying. Why is that?" Jason asked.

"Simple he is my boyfriend, and you are just a pain." Kim teased. "Tommy these are my sisters Melly and Axie." She introduced him to the 2 blonde girls; the smaller one was standing next to Teddy.

"ALEXIS! For the last time my name is Alexis A-L-E-X-I-S, Alexis." The smaller blonde screamed at her sister.

"Yeah, well I could I was call you Axel." Kimberly muttered to Tommy and Jason.

"Axel; that is a part on a car." Tommy replied.

"I think she would hate that name even more than you calling her Axie." Jason told her.

"So what is Melly short for?" Tommy asked.

"Melanie, Kim calls me Melly and I am okay with that, since she is the only one that does it." The other girl replied and then added, "Jason will do it when he is being a jerk."

"Melanie, that is not nice. True, but not nice." Kim scolded smiling.

The group shopped for a while and then headed to the food court. Teddy was walking next to Alexis and even offered to carry her bags for her.

"We will eat and then I will call my sister to pick us up." Jason said as Kimberly got out of the motorized cart and took a seat at the table.

They sat and talked for a while as they ate. Kimberly finished her spaghetti and was getting up to throw her plate away when she felt weird inside.

"Tommy, Jason, something is wrong." Kim said as she turned around to face them. "I don't-" Kim started to say but before she could get the words out she collapsed onto the floor in front of everyone.

"KIMBERLY!!"


	10. Hospital

"Tommy, Jason, something is wrong." Kim said as she turned around to face them. "I don't-" Kim started to say but before she could get the words out she collapsed onto the floor in front of everyone.

"KIMBERLY!!" Jason and Tommy yell in unison rushing over to the unconscious girl.

Jason takes out his cell phone and tries to call Jessica, but it goes straight to her voicemail. As Jason is trying to call his sister, the mall manager and security guard are among the crowd watching the situation.

"She is not waking up! We have to get her to the hospital!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I know, but Jessica is not answering her phone." Jason replied.

"Is she okay, do you need an ambulance?" The security guard asked.

Tommy and Jason nodded as they stared at Kimberly lying unconscious on the floor of the mall. Melanie and Alexis just watched in horror as their older sister was not waking up. Teddy put his hand on Alexis's shoulder. The paramedics arrived as well as the police and the firefighter. All 3 always get called in on a 911 call even if they are not always the ones needed. The security guard led the rescue personal through the mall and over to the food court.

"What do we have here?" The paramedic asked the teen boys.

"This is my girlfriend Kimberly Hart, she is 15 and she just collapsed when she went to throw the garbage from her lunch. She is not waking up." Tommy explained to the paramedic while the cops and the firemen tried to get the lookie-loos to go about their merry ways.

"Sir, is my sister going to be okay?" Alexis asked in tears.

Jason got up off the floor and went to pick up the terrified nine-year-old.

"Are you all with her?" The paramedic asked.

Jason nodded.

"How old are you boys?"

"We're both 15 and I couldn't get a hold of my 18-year-old sister." Jason answered.

"I'll tell you what; one of you can ride in the ambulance to the hospital, so she doesn't get scared if she wakes up on the way. I will take the rest of you to the hospital. The female cop announced.

"Tommy, you ride with her and I will watch your brothers and sisters and we will see you there." Jason told him.

Alexis and Melanie waved sadly as they watched the paramedics and Tommy roll their sister through the mall. The police and the firemen walked them out and then the police went back to the food court to get the kids to take them to the hospital. The mall manager let the kids put their packages in his office.

* * *

At the Hospital

Julie the head nurse on the emergency floor paged Dr. Patrick Oliver down to emergency.

"What is going on Julie?" Patrick asked as he came rushing through the door.

"The paramedics radioed ahead. A teen girl collapsed at Angel Grove Mall, they are bringing her in."

Patrick face went white when he heard the location of the teen collapsed. Before he could ask any more questions the doors opened and he saw the teen girl being wheeled in with his son right behind them. Patrick went up to meet them and had Julie escort his son to the waiting room.

"No dad, I want to stay with her."

"Thomas, go! Let us work. I promise as soon as I know anything I will let you know." Patrick told him as he was ushered out the door.

Patrick looked down at the teen girl, his son's girlfriend and saw how pale she is. The attending nurse cut her clothes open so hopefully they could see what it is they are working with.

"Dr. Oliver, you should see this." The nurse said.

Patrick looked and saw that her health where her weight was concerned just took a major turn for the worse. He ordered the nurse to bring over the portable scale and that they have to record her weight at the time she was brought in. 78 pounds the scale read. Patrick shook his head as he recorded the weight, yesterday she was still holding stable at 84 pounds and at this moment she is weighing in at 78 pounds.

"I want an IV on her immediately we need to pump nutrients into her and hopefully get her weight back up." He ordered and then went to the desk to call Rich Butler at home to let him know that one of his patients was just brought in.

"_Butler Residence, Michelle speaking!"_

"Michelle it is Patrick Oliver at the Hospital is Rich around?"

"_He is in the shower, can I take a message for him."_

"Yeah, Kimberly Hart collapsed at Angel Grove Mall, she was just brought in."

"_Hang on let me give the phone to him."_

A few minutes later

"_Patrick, Michelle said Kimberly collapsed. What is she weighing in at?"_

"78 pounds"

"_I'm on my way. I want to see her chart."_

"It it'll be waiting for you."

"Not that chart, well that one too. I want to see the chart she made, like the one she brought to the appointment on Tuesday."

* * *

Meanwhile

Tommy is pacing the waiting room when Jason comes in caring Maxie. He sets Maxie down at the play table. Ellie is with her. Alexis is staying close to Jason.

"Did you get a hold of Jessica yet?" Tommy asked.

"No, I sent her a text message though. How is she?" Jason replied.

"I don't know, I haven't heard."

Patrick comes into the waiting room filled with kids 4 of them being his Jason and 2 other girls he doesn't recognize but guesses that they are Kimberly's sisters.

"Julie, take the younger kids down to the daycare." Patrick ordered as he wants to talk to the teens alone.

"No, please let us stay." Alexis begged.

"Alexis, I think it is best if you go. Hospital waiting rooms are boring." Jason told her.

Melanie took her sister's hand and started to lead her away.

"Jason!" Alexis called.

"Yes."

"Tell Kimberly that she can call me Axie if she wants." Alexis cried.

Jason walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I will tell her, I will be down in a little while to check on you okay."

After the kids were gone Jason and Tommy turned back to Patrick.

"Dad, how is she?"

"Why did she collapse?"

"Kimberly weighed in at 78 pounds; that alone could be the reason she collapsed. 84 was top of the danger zone, but still safe. She is beyond Danger Zone now.

Jason was shocked he couldn't believe it. This morning she was 84 pounds, how does anyone lose 6 pounds in 4 hours after 2 decent meals.

"This morning Kim said she was still holding steady at 84 pounds despite that was starting to look really pale. She had 3 and a half pancakes for breakfast and just finished a plate of spaghetti moments before she collapsed. How could she lose 6 pounds in 4 hours?" Jason asked.


	11. Return of the Green Ranger

Patrick ponders Jason's question, what could possibly going on to make someone lose 6 pounds in 4 hours without even trying.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out. Rich wants to see her chart." He answered.

Tommy looked at Jason confused, as he doesn't know anything about a chart. But Jason does and answers, "It is at the house and we have no way to get it. My sister isn't answering her phone."

"What about your parents, or Kimberly's parents?" Patrick asked.

"Kim's dad doesn't live here; her mother and my parents are working."

"Well I suggest you call them. Time is of the essence"

Rich and Michelle came running in. "Kim's chart!" He demanded.

"We're working on it. It is at her house and no one can get it at the moment." Patrick answered.

"What scale has she been using? I want to make sure that there is no room for error, when it comes to her health." Rich commented.

"She uses the one you gave her, it is the only one she has." Jason answered.

"Michelle, take Jason to get the chart and the scale. I need to see them. Patrick, how is Kimberly?" Rich ordered.

"Kim is weak and very fragile. She is also pale and the muscle in her stomach is gone. She has also lost some of her muscle in her arms and legs. The loss of muscle is what caused her to collapse." Patrick explained.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other with a sad expression and then Jason left with Michelle. As Jason was walking out the door; he turned back toward Tommy, "If you hear from Jess, will you let her know what is going on."

Tommy nodded and went to sit down on the chair in the waiting room, hoping and praying that Kim will come through this. This feeling hurts more than Rita using the Green Candle to take his powers away.

* * *

A half hour later, Michelle and Jason arrived back at the hospital with the chart and the scale, Rich was waiting in the waiting for them. Rich immediately takes the scale from Jason and examines it. It looks like a regular scale. He sets it down and steps on it. The scale reads 84 pounds. Rich and everyone else were shocked that the scale would say that.

"84 pounds, no way on earth am I 84 pounds. If the scale is stuck on 84 pounds then Kim could have been losing weight all this time and not even know it. How can the scale read a certain weight no matter what? I don't understand any of this." Rich said angrily.

Jason and Tommy just stared at the scale. They have figured out ways that the scale could do that, especially if Rita is involved. A nurse came out and handed Kimberly's test results to Patrick and he rushes off to check on her. He returns a little while later.

"Dad, what is it? What is going on?" Tommy asked.

"We have figured out what caused her weight loss, I just hope we stopped it in time to save her life. Somehow Kimberly's metabolism was increased to a level that is extremely dangerous. High metabolism wouldn't matter for us, but for someone who is in the Danger Zone it could be deadly. The increased metabolism attacked her muscles and may have affected her heart muscle as well. It is too early to tell, we will just have to keep an eye on her and her heart from here on out. We gave her a medication that will stop her metabolism for the next 12 hours, at that time we will reevaluate her health and see if we need to stop it longer. In the mean time we have her on EKG machine and IV's to bring her weight back up." Patrick explained.

"But Kim ate today, I saw her do it." Jason questioned.

"Yeah, but she didn't and probably couldn't eat enough to stop the increase metabolism from attacking her muscles. At this point, I don't know when we will be able to release her. We certainly not release her until she is at 84 pounds again or just above it." Patrick went on.

"Dad, can we go see her?"

"She needs to rest." Patrick responded.

"We are not going to wake her up; we just want to be there in case she does wake up on her own." Tommy begged.

"Fine, for a little while."

Tommy and Jason headed to Kim's room.

"Do you think that being a Ranger is what caused the increase in her metabolism?" Tommy whispered.

"I don't know, I don't think so. Unless Rita had done something to cause the increase, but what." Jason answered.

"It looks like Rita is winning doesn't it. I mean she took my powers away and now Kim is too sick to be a Ranger, at least for now. She can't be a Ranger while she is in the hospital to start off and who knows how long she will be here."

"Yeah, I don't know how the 4 of us can handle it."

"You can take my place." Kim said softly trying to wake up.

"Kim your awake!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Oh and Kim, I am under direct orders from Alexis. She said and I quote, 'Tell Kimberly that she can call me Axie if she wants'" Jason told her.

"That is good to know, so I guess that means she won't fight me on it." Kimberly answered.

"I think she is too worried about you to fight you on it. Seriously young lady you gave us all a scare."

"What happened to me?"

"You collapsed in the mall. The doctors recorded your weight when you were brought in 78 pounds. Apparently your scale is broken and got stuck on 84 pounds." Jason told her.

"What is wrong with me, I feel so tired and weak. Moving is hard and takes more energy than what I have." Kim said softly as talking even takes a lot of energy.

"You had an increase in metabolism that attacked your muscles; you are going to be here until you are stable." Tommy explained stroking her hair.

"You take my place on the team. I am sure if you ask Zordon, he can find a way to use my power coin to give you back your powers. They are going to need you now more than ever." Kim told Tommy before passing out from exhaustion.

"Maybe Kimberly is right. Maybe we can use her coin to reenergize yours." Jason said.

"It will be great to be back, but I just wish that it wasn't like this." Tommy answered.


	12. What Do We Do?

Patrick walks into Kimberly hospital room and sees the boys whispering in a serious conversation by the look on both their faces.

"What is so serious?" Patrick asked as he goes to check on Kimberly.

Tommy and Jason look at him confused.

"You both had a serious look on your face when I walked in, so what's up?"

"Nothing dad, we are just worried about Kim's health." Tommy replied.

"Did she wake up at all?" Patrick asked.

"For a few minutes, we explained to her that she collapsed and that her metabolism increased." Jason answered looking at Tommy. "We are going to go for a walk and clear our heads, we will be back to check on her in a little while."

Jason pulled on Tommy's arm to follow him out. They went to a secluded area of the hospital so they could teleport.

* * *

"Zordon, Kimberly is sick and is currently in the hospital." Tommy started.

"She had an increase in metabolism that attacked her muscles. In the 3 minutes she was awake, she wondered if her power coin could give Tommy back his power. At least until she is back on her feet. She is worried about the team, now that we are 2 Rangers down." Jason explained.

"_Now that sounds like my Pink Ranger, always putting everyone else first. Yes is it possible to use a power coin that is not currently being used to fuse another one. However, this is only a temporary fix to the situation at hand. Once Kimberly is back on her feet, your power coin may not be able to hold onto the power. Knowing this, do you still want to take that risk?"_ Zordon replied.

"Yes, definitely; even if it only for a short period of time." Tommy replied.

Jason took out Kimberly's power coin. Alpha used the coin to infuse the Dragon coin with power. Tommy all of a sudden was morphed.

"_Good it worked. Tommy, you will have to keep both coins on you and together in order to draw power from the Pink Rangers coin. They will both have to be placed inside the morpher with hers being first and on top of her coin yours." _Zordon explained to him.

"We should be getting to the hospital." Jason announced.

* * *

Tommy and Jason just got back to the hospital when Jessica came running in.

"I got your message, Baby Doll collapsed! How is she? Where are the girls? Did you call Caroline, mom and dad?" Jessica spewed questions at her brother.

"Gee Jessica, one at a time. Kimberly's health is in real trouble. The girls are in the hospital's daycare and yes I called the adults." Jason replied.

Just as Jason finished explaining things to his sister; Caroline, Tina and Tony came running in.

"Jessica, Jason, how is she?" Tina asked.

Robin also came in as Patrick came to the waiting room.

"Thomas, where are the kids?" Robin asked.

"The kids along with the Hart girls are in the hospital's daycare." Patrick told his wife as he joined the group.

"Hi, we haven't met. I am Dr. Patrick Oliver and you must be Mrs. Hart?"

"Yes, please call me Caroline. How's my daughter? When can I take her home?" Caroline responded.

"I can't tell you that right now, as I am not too sure myself." Patrick replied and then went on to explain everything that had taken place.

"Jessica will you please go get the girls and take them home?" Caroline asked.

Tommy and Jason's communicator went off. They quickly put their hand over it trying to muffle the noise.

"What is that beeping sound?" Robin asked.

Nobody said anything. Everyone but the boys looked around to see where that noise could have come from.

"I am going to get a water from the vending machine, Tommy why don't you come with me." Jason suggested.

Tommy and Jason went into the men's restroom; after making sure it was empty they contacted Zordon.

"Yeah Zordon?" Jason asked.

"_I need you to come to the command center. Goldar is attacking in the park."_

"Were on it." Jason replied.

* * *

Tommy and Jason met up with the rest of the team in the command center and then they headed to the park.

"Rangers, Glad you could make it. Tell me, where is the Pink Ranger!" Goldar spewed.

"We don't need her to fight you." Jason replied.

"Well if you sure about that." Goldar said as the Scorpina, putties and a few monster showed up in the park. The Rangers were shocked at who else appeared in the park as their hostages it was their parents. Rita's goons are gripping the adults' arms behind their back. The Rangers stared at the situation, being extremely careful not to make a move that would endanger the lives of their parents.

"What do you want, Goldar?" Jason said using the device in his helmet to disguise his voice so that his parents won't recognize him.

"Reveal your identities to these civilians or watch them be destroyed! Knowing that their deaths are on your head! So Rangers what's going to be?!" Goldar answered.


	13. Agree to Disagree

The Rangers all looked at each other trying to figure out what they are supposed to do now.

"Jase, what do we do?" Tommy asked using the microphone communication built into the helmet.

"I don't know. Zordon, what do we do?" Jason asked.

"_I can't tell you what to do. That is a decision you guys have to make on your own."_

"We really don't have much choice in the matter. We can't let them be hurt." Trini defended.

The adults were shocked at what was going on. Why are these creatures using us to get the Rangers to reveal their identities?

"Well Rangers, what are you waiting for, Christmas? Clock is ticking, what is it going to be?" Goldar spewed.

"Rangers Power Down!" The Red Ranger commanded.

The expression that the teens wore was that of someone who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The adults were shocked to find out that their kids were the Power Rangers.

Jason recovered first and went immediately into leader mode. "You have what you want! LET THEM GO!"

"Fine, Release Them!" Goldar commanded to the goons that held the adults hostage.

The goons released the adults and they ran behind the line of Rangers.

"Bye Rangers, Enjoy!" Goldar told them as he and the goons left to go back to the moon.

"This isn't OVER!" Jason yelled after Goldar.

The goons left and now the Rangers have to face the truth and their parents. They looked to the adults who seemed to be shocked and upset.

"We can explain," Jason said and then thought 'I hope'

Before the adults could start yelling at the kids a pink stream of light appeared and revealed Kimberly in a wheelchair. Everyone was shocked to see her there, considering she is suppose to be in the hospital.

"Kimberly, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he ran up to her.

"I heard about what Goldar was forcing you guys to do. I couldn't let you guys go through it alone. I am a Ranger too, and if we are going to go down; we go down together, as a team."

"How did you escape the hospital? If someone goes in to check on you, they will find you gone." Patrick asked.

"Actually they won't. Anyone who comes to check on me will still see me in the room. An illusion Billy created in case we ever needed it. Our mentor set up the illusion when I teleported out." Kimberly explained.

"Is being a Ranger what caused the increase in metabolism?" Caroline asked.

Kimberly wasn't sure on how to answer the question. "No mom, my being a Ranger had nothing to with the increase metabolism. It just happened."

"Do you have any idea on how dangerous it is?" Claudia Taylor yelled.

"We know that the job comes with a certain level of danger; but when the pressure is on, we handle things just fine. I believe I speak for everyone here when I say," Jason started and then looked to his friends and teammates; they were nodding so he continued "that despite your protests, we will **not** give up being Rangers. So you can either live with it or don't. But you won't be able to stop us."

"Jason," Tony began.

"No, I am a Ranger first. Everything else is secondary. I'm not giving it up."

"But it is dangerous. The news coverage of the battles you guys face." Tina replied concerned.

"So trust us, we know what we are doing. Rita planned this, thinking that if you guys knew you would put a stop to it. I'm sure you all want to, in the begging the adrenaline rush we received the first several times we morphed was the most incredible amazing feeling. But that wore off after the first week of being a Ranger. We do it because it the right thing to do. I know I am physically incapable of being a Ranger, but that is only temporary. Once my body recovers from the increase in metabolism, I will go back to being a Ranger." Kimberly answered.

"And what if something happens?" Caroline asked.

"If something happens, we will deal with it. We will do whatever it takes to get through it and move on. I admit they cause a lot of trouble, but we hang in there and hang on to the belief that we will win. For all the trouble she caused, Rita hasn't won one battle. She hasn't been able to stop us and she never will." Kimberly replied with a yawn.

"Alright enough of this, we don't like it and nothing you guys can say will change that. So let's all just agree to disagree. As long as nothing bad happens to you kids, we will stay out of it. In a battle, you need to concentrate on the matter at hand; not worrying about us, worrying about you. But if someone gets seriously injured that can be traced back to it happening in a battle, all bets are off. Do we all understand each other?" Patrick asked.

The adults agreed with Patrick right away.

"So now the ball is in your court, do you agree to the terms stated by Dr. Oliver?" Tony asked the kids.

The kids hovered around Kimberly's wheelchair who was practically asleep.

"So what do you think?" Zack asked.

"I think that we don't have much of choice." Trini replied.

"If we agree to this; we better pray that nobody gets seriously injured in battle." Tommy said.

"True, but that doesn't mean we have to inform them on anything that goes on in the battle. Because if they really knew all that we go through, they would never agree to back off. I mean the spells, the kidnapping, would push them all over the deep end." Jason answered.

Tommy looked down at Kimberly who was asleep in the wheelchair.

"I guess we will inform Kimberly later, what it is we decided."

The teens turn back to face the adults.

"Fine, we agree. But outside of any major injury, we want a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy." Jason agreed.

"Now that has been settled, let's get this one back to the hospital." Patrick said walking towards his patient.


	14. The Riot Act

Tommy and Patrick teleported into the hospital room with a sleeping Kimberly. Once Kimberly appeared in the room the illusion Kimberly disappeared. Tommy helped his father to get Kimberly setup in bed. Other then the orders Patrick issued to his son, they did not talk. Patrick knows what he and the other adults had agreed to in the park, but he just doesn't know if he can keep his word. He knows that it has to be more dangerous than what the kids let on, otherwise why would they request a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy.

Caroline and Robin came rushing in through the door.

"Dr. Oliver, how is she?" Caroline begged.

"Please call me Patrick. She is okay, her little adventure in leaving the hospital didn't affect her health any."

"What kind of road does my daughter have ahead of her?"

"We have managed to slow down her metabolism; we will keep her on medication to keep the metabolism at a manageable rate and allow her to gain weight. Once her weight has stabilized and is out of the Danger Zone, we can release her. Although, we are going to have to list her as a heart patient from here on out."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"It is a possibility that when the increase in metabolism attacked her muscles that might have included her heart as well. So we will have to monitor her. After she gains some weight, she will have to go through physical therapy to regain some of the muscle in her legs that she lost." Patrick finished explaining.

"Wow. How long until she is back on her feet?" Tommy asked.

"Why? So she can go back to being a Ranger? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?" Patrick almost yelled.

'So much for them letting this go' Tommy thought, not that he really thought any of their parents were just going to let it go. "This isn't the time or place to have this conversation."

The adults agreed on that aspect.

"Caroline, you should go ahead and go on home." Patrick told her.

"I can give you a ride?" Robin offered.

"Yes, thank you." Caroline answered as she went to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Tommy watched them go leaving him alone with his sleeping girlfriend and irate father.

"Come, we should also be getting home; where we can have a long talk about what happened in the park today." Patrick told his son the anger being very clear in his tone of voice. He then left the room, expecting his son to follow.

Tommy didn't want to be having that conversation with his dad, ever. Although, he is pretty sure that the rest of the Rangers, except Kimberly, is going through this particular conversation tonight. Tommy walked over to Kimberly's bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hi, how did I get here?" She asked.

"You fell asleep in the wheelchair in the park, we teleported you here." Tommy explained.

"The Park!" Kimberly gasped and then remembered everything that had happen. "I thought I dreamed that. We really revealed our identities to our parents? I was kind of hoping that it was all a dream or maybe a hallucination."

"No Beautiful, it was very real."

"So how angry are they?"

"NOW Thomas!" Patrick said coming back into the room when he realized Tommy hadn't followed him.

"Does that give you any indication?" Tommy whispered to Kimberly.

"Good luck." Kimberly replied.

"Thanks, I am going to need it. I will see you tomorrow Beautiful, sleep tight." Tommy answered as he followed his father out of the hospital room.

On the ride home, Patrick and Tommy weren't talking. Patrick was concentrating on the road while Tommy stared out the window dreading the one-sided conversation he was going to have a soon as they got home. Tommy has no intentions discussing the details of being a Ranger. He knew that the conversation was going to be bad enough without getting into the details that will push him over the edge.

Teddy met them at the door.

"Tommy, how is she doing?" He asked.

Patrick and Tommy were both curious to know why a nine-year-old would be so interested in the health of a girl 6 years older than him.

"Why do you ask?" Patrick asked back.

"She is Alexis's sister and Alexis is so scared for her." Teddy replied.

"Teddy go upstairs and play with your sisters, I need to talk to your brother alone." Patrick ordered.

Tommy smiled as he watched his brother go upstairs. "I think he has a crush on Alexis Hart, funny isn't it; after all her sister is my girlfriend."

"Don't think you are going to distract me, you're the one I want to talk to." Patrick replied.

Tommy took a seat on the couch and waited for the lecture to begin. After what seemed like forever, the lecturing stopped and Tommy went up to his room. He laid down on the bed and called Jason.

"_Hello!"_

"Jase, it's me. How did it go for you?"

"_Here is an idea, don't ask."_

"That bad, huh?"

"_Bad is an understatement. How about you?"_

"Well, he read me the riot. He hates that we want a 'don't ask, don't tell policy' he think that we are downplaying the danger we face."

"_We __**are**__ downplaying it, because if they ever knew the whole truth; it would make the lectures that we all received today seem like a walk in the park."_

"Don't I know it. Kimberly woke up as we got her settled. She was hoping that she had hallucinated the whole thing in the park today."

"_I wish we hallucinated the whole thing."_

"On a different note, I think Teddy has a crush on Alexis."

"_They are nine and I see Alexis as my sister. In fact she is my little sister. Hey, Caroline and I are taking the girls to the hospital tomorrow to see Kimberly, why don't you bring Teddy?"_

"You know, I think I might. See you tomorrow." Tommy replied as he walked down to his brother's room.

"Teddy, if mom and dad says it is okay; you can come with me tomorrow to the hospital." Tommy offered leaving out an important detail.

"Why would I want to do that?" Teddy asked back not thrilled by the idea.

"Well I happen to know that Alexis is going to be at there visiting with her sister."

All of a sudden Teddy changed his tune. "Sure I would love to go."

Tommy smiled and shook his head; yup he definitely has a crush.


	15. Visitors

Tommy woke up exhausted from the previous day's events. Kimberly collapsing due to an increase in metabolism, getting his powers back and being backed into a corner by Goldar and being forced to reveal their identities. Now they all have to deal with the fallout of that. There was a pounding at his door. Who could that be? He thought as he went to open the door. It was his brother already dressed with a stupid grin on his face.

"Theodore Justin! What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"I'm dressed and ready to go. When are we leaving?" TJ replied smiling.

"First, do you have any idea what time it is? Secondly, have you even talked to dad about going in the first place?"

"It is still early, but I'm ready to go now. I was hoping that you would ask dad for me." TJ begged.

Tommy faked a smile. Great I am no position to be asking dad anything. He thought to himself knowing if he had actually said it out loud, TJ would wonder why.

"Fine let me take a shower and get dressed; then we will go ask."

"Alright, please hurry." TJ said a little disappointed.

"TJ, I don't even know what time Alexis will be there. She and Melanie are going with their mother and Jason."

"Well, can't you call Jason and find out?"

"Fine, go back to your room and do your homework. Dad wouldn't let you go anywhere, if it is not done. You know first question he will ask is 'have you done your homework' so go do it."

TJ left quickly and went straight to his room to start his homework so he can go and visit with Alexis. Tommy took his shower and as he was drying off he called Jason.

"_Hello"_

"Jase, it's me, I was just wondering what time you guys are going to be at the hospital?"

"_Caroline wants to be there by 10. The girls can't wait to see their sister; they haven't seen her since she collapsed in the mall. Is TJ going to come?"_

"We haven't asked yet. TJ woke me up early pounding on my door already to go. He can't wait to see Alexis. I will see you at the hospital."

Tommy hung up and went to TJ's room. He was sitting at his desk working on the homework.

"TJ if you are ready, we can go ask dad now."

"I'm ready." He replied getting up from the desk.

The boys went downstairs, their parent were making breakfast.

"Dad, we were wondering if TJ could come with me to visit Kimberly." Tommy asked.

"TJ, why would you want to visit Kimberly?" Robin asked.

"Because Alexis Hart will be there, she is in my class." TJ answered.

"Have you done your homework?" Patrick asked.

Tommy nudged TJ side and smiled.

"Yes, I started it. I will bring it with me and work on it at the hospital." TJ answered.

"Fine you may go as long as you do what you are told. I have to be going in early anyway to check on Kimberly. Sit down and eat and then we will go." Patrick ordered.

* * *

The Olivers walked into Kimberly hospital room. She was flipping through a magazine out of pure boredom. Tommy held back with TJ and let his father examine her.

"Morning Kimberly, how are you feeling?" Patrick asked.

"Bored. So when can I go home? Today?" she responded.

"No, hopefully by the end of the week."

"It is Sunday, the week just started. I really am feeling a lot better." Kimberly begged.

"That may be so, but you have to get your weight back up and start your physical therapy before we can release you. I will be back to check on you later." Patrick replied as he turned to leave and saw his sons by the door. "Behave."

Kimberly smiled as Tommy came over, TJ held back by the door.

"You can come over and say 'Hi' TJ, I promise I won't bite." Kimberly laughed.

TJ crept up to the bed and stood by his brother. "Hello Kimberly." He said shyly.

"Well it is very nice of you to come visit me TJ."

"He actually didn't come to see you. He came to see Alexis." Tommy laughed making TJ blush.

"Axie, you like Axie huh?" Kimberly asked the little boy whose face was turning bright red.

"According To Jason they are going to come visit. TJ, why don't you sit down at the table and work on your homework." Tommy suggested.

"So how did it go last night?" Kim whispered as soon as TJ had gone to the table in the room.

"Not good, he read me the riot act and Jason had told me that everyone got the riot act."

"Well everyone except me of course, because I am stuck in here. Hopefully, by the time I am released everything will have calm down.

"I doubt anything will ever calm down. They had said that outside any major injury relating to battle, they would let it go. We then asked for a 'don't ask, don't tell policy'. It all went downhill from there."

Kimberly was about to respond when she saw Alexis and Melanie run into the room. TJ's face lit up when he saw Alexis.

"Hi Melly, Hello Alexis." Kimberly said. She knew that Alexis had given her permission to call her Axie, but she wanted to hear it from her.

"Didn't Jase tell you? I told him to." Alexis asked.

"Did Jase tell me what?"

"You can call me Axie if you want."

Kimberly smiled, "Is that for just while I'm stuck in here or from here on out."

Alexis gave it some serious thought. "I guess from here on out, but only if you get better and come home. How are you?"

"Bored out of my mind. Dr. Oliver says hopefully by the weekend I can go home. I have no idea how I am going to make it till then." Kimberly replied.

"Good, I am happy to see you awake; I am going to go find Patrick and get an update on your progress."

"Hi Alexis." TJ said with a goofy grin.

"Hi back." She replied with a smile.

"Kim, I brought your homework so at least that will give you something to do." Jason said.

"Oh thank you, you really shouldn't have." Kim replied sarcastically.

"Girls, you also have homework. Get to it." Jason commanded and the three youngsters went over to the table.


	16. A Little Harmless Flirting

* * *

After 10 minutes or so Tommy walked over to the table where the kids were doing homework. "So how is the homework coming TJ?"

Jason looked at his friend confused. "I thought his name was 'Teddy'?" He asked.

"It is both. Last night, he decided he wasn't going to be called 'Teddy' anymore." Tommy answered.

"Yeah 'Teddy' seems so childish while 'TJ' seems so much more mature." TJ piped up.

Tommy rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "You are a child. You're nine!"

"True, but I am a very mature nine." TJ argued, trying to make himself look older in front of Alexis.

Kim watched the scene from her bed smiling. Yup this boy definitely has a crush on her baby sister. Tommy, who has had it with this conversation over his brother's name, walked back over to Kimberly muttering under his breath, "I don't how mature he can be when he is still in single digits."

Kimberly playfully hit him in the arm. "Oh leave him alone. He wants to seem older because I believe he is love with my sister."

"If he really wants to appear older, why doesn't he use his given name?" Jason asked.

"He hates his given name unless he is in trouble. I used to call him chipmunk; he hates that name with a passion. He would go whining to dad who would turn around and yell at me."

"Chipmunk?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'"

"Didn't Alvin have a little brother 'Theodore'" Kimberly said.

"Yup, that is why I would call him 'Chipmunk'. His real name is Theodore Justin."

"Did you know he has the same initials as you?" Kimberly teased laughing.

"Yes I know, my parents swear it was a coincidence. I'm not quite sure I believe them." Tommy replied rolling his eyes.

"Boy would things get confusing if you start to use TJ as well." Jason teased.

"Well we don't have to worry about that. Because I will never go by that name, I'm happy with Tommy."

"Me too. 'TJ' is just so short that it isn't any fun." Kim flirted with a smile.

Tommy smiled back. Jason rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe that his little sister and his best friend were flirting so openly in a hospital room when there are children present. Jason turned to the kids at the table who were watching.

"Uh guys," Jason interrupted their flirting "Kids in the room and I'm sure that you two don't want to give TJ and Alexis any ideas." He finished nodding his head in the direction of the kids.

"No of course not. It may be harmless flirting for us, but they are you too young for flirting of any kind." Tommy answered as he went over to the table and dragged his brother into the hall.

"I don't want to ever catch you flirting with Alexis." Tommy ordered once they were alone in the hall.

"Why not?" TJ asked.

"Because you are much too young to be flirting."

"You do it!" TJ shot back.

"Yeah, but I'm not nine; and before you go there, I didn't flirt with anyone when I was nine."

Tommy could see that he wasn't getting through to his brother, so he knew he was going to have to play hardball and pull the mom card.

"If I catch you flirting with Alexis, I will have to tell mom." Tommy told him.

"So"

"Good luck ever seeing her outside of school, if mom ever finds out that you have been flirting."

TJ looked at his brother, not really believing what he said and was about to say something when Tommy spoke again.

"You don't believe me. Fine, just try it and find out for yourself. But don't say that I didn't warn you."

Patrick came down the hall to see his sons involved in what seems to be a very intense conversation.

"What is going on?" Patrick asked.

"Dad, there is no harm in a little flirting. Right?" TJ asked.

Tommy smirked and just shook his head.

"Don't even think about it. You are not going to be flirting with anyone! You hear me." Patrick ordered sternly.

"Yes sir." TJ replied and walked back into the hospital room.

"Don't encourage him." Patrick laid into his other son.

"I wasn't encouraging him; I was trying to discourage him." Tommy replied defensively.

"You should also tone it down a bit, especially when he is in the same room. He sees you doing it and thinks it is okay for him to do it as well."

"Okay dad." Tommy agreed as he would say anything to make this conversation stop.

"Thomas James, I am not asking you to tone down the flirting. I am telling you to do it. If TJ is caught flirting with Alexis Hart or anyone else, you will also be grounded alongside him. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Tommy announced and followed his father into Kimberly's room.

"How is my patient?" Patrick asked checking up on Kimberly as he looked at the machines that were keeping track of her vitals.

"Board out of my mind. Are you sure I can't be released today?" Kim begged.

"I'm sure that you can't as you are not strong enough and haven't reached a safe weight yet."

"Fine!" Kim grumbled from her bed.

* * *

Patrick had sent the younger ones to the cafeteria with a nurse while he examined Kimberly. Jason and Tommy watched from the table that the kids had occupied earlier.

As Patrick was examining Kimberly, he heard a familiar sound. He knew that sound right away. It was one his son would try and pass off as the alarm on his watch reminding him of something that he had forgotten. Knowing his son the way he does, that was indeed possible; but now he knows the truth and the secret his son has hidden from him.

Patrick watched as his son quickly shut the door to the room. Tommy and Jason had thought about making up an excuse and take off, but now there was no point as Tommy's father already knew what it is that they do.

"We read you Zordon!" Jason said.

"_The other rangers are under attack in the park."_

"Alright, we're on it." Jason answered.

"Man, I so wish I was going with you." Kimberly responded.

Tommy walked over to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Not this time, you need to rest. We will be back shortly."

Tommy never once looked at his father. Never saw the worry and concern over what was happening. Tommy had a pretty good idea that if he tried to explain it to his father, he isn't going to understand and try to stop him.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!"

Patrick watched Jason and Tommy disappear in a red and green light. The green light had pink streaks going through it.

"Don't worry, he will be fine and he will be back." Kim told him.

Patrick was looking forward to the moment when his son returned in one piece and unharmed.


	17. Between A Rock and A Hard Place

Patrick came back into Kimberly's hospital room.

"Are they back yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, don't worry so much; they will be fine. Where are my sisters?" Kim replied.

"They and TJ are in my office studying, at least until the boys get back." Patrick said and left.

* * *

5 minutes later

"Are they back yet?" Patrick asked again coming back into the room.

Kimberly smiled and shook her head. "No, not yet."

Patrick came back again and again every 5 minutes for almost an hour. Kimberly was getting really annoyed, but she could almost understand it. This was one of the definite reasons as to why their parents shouldn't know that they are Rangers. Kimberly saw her door open and that Patrick was about to come in.

"Before you ask, they are not back and Tommy will be fine." Kimberly answered quickly.

Patrick stood there a little embarrassed. "I actually came back to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Bored, please let me go home." Kimberly begged.

"Sorry, but no; Thursday or Friday at the earliest, and that is if you are lucky."

"I am fine." Kim argued.

"Fine, well that all depends on your definition of fine. Your metabolism has attacked your muscles. Hopefully, by Tuesday we can get you into physical therapy. Once you start your physical therapy and regain your lost muscle; then and only then we can discuss your release."

Kimberly grumbled and accepted it because she really didn't have much of choice. She looked up and smiled. Patrick saw her expression change and wondered what would cause her to do a complete 180. He turned around and saw his son and Jason coming back into the room. He immediately went over to his son and encased him in a hug. Patrick didn't notice his son wince, but Kimberly did.

"Glad to see you are back and in one piece. Now if you will excuse me I have patients to see." Patrick told Tommy patting him on the back and leaving.

"Alright Tommy what is wrong? I saw your face when your dad hugged you and then again when he left." Kim asked.

"Goldar had this device which caused us to de-morph. After I had de-morphed Goldar threw me into a tree. I think I hurt my shoulder, it has been throbbing." Tommy admitted.

"Maybe you should have your father take a look at it."

"I can't, at least not yet. If I tell him now he would know it had happened in battle. We agreed to a 'don't ask don't tell' policy outside any major injury. If my dad finds out that I was injured in battle, my parents as well as the rest of the adults will never get off our cases." Tommy replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"Pretend to be okay for a day or two, avoiding him and my mother at all costs. Then I will tell him that I was sparring with Jason and I think I might have pulled a muscle or something. That way it can't be linked back to the battle."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"It is the way it has to be. If the truth of my injury comes out, the Rangers will be no more; we can't risk that." Tommy answered.

"I'm sure it won't go down like that." Kim replied.

"We all got lectured on the dangers of the job we do and that was without them knowing anything about the kidnappings we go through or the spells we have been under. Anything as a bad as an injury and our 'don't ask don't tell' policy goes out the window; but not just for me, for everyone."

"Tommy's right, so what do we do. My parents can't ever find out. If they thought that you and I are so easily hurt, especially once you are out of the hospital-" Jason began.

"But my being in the hospital has nothing to do with being a Ranger." Kim interrupted.

"I know, but they are not going to care. All they are going to care about is the time you got captured by the Samurai Fan Man and the time I got trapped in the dark dimension. That we risk our lives and safety on an everyday basis and they will think that they need to put a stop to it. How are we supposed to be Rangers if they never let us out of their sight." Jason finished.

"Your right, we are in between a rock and a hard place. So I guess to protect all of us, we play this one Tommy's way. But your dad is one tough doctor, you better pray he doesn't find out that you are lying about your injury." Kimberly told the boys.

"You are telling me." Tommy answered and then shut his mouth when the door to Kimberly's hospital room opened.

"When are you coming home?" Alexis came running into the room.

"Sunday hopefully, Axie. Then I will take you and Melly to Angel Inn. We can hit the arcade and the ice-cream parlor." Kimberly told her sisters as they climbed on the bed with her.

Axie and Melly faces lit up like it was their birthday and Christmas all into one at the mention of Angel Inn.

"When is he coming?" Melly asked with the biggest smile.

"Friday, he called me last night."

"Who?" Patrick asked.

"Our father, when he comes into town he always stays at Angel Inn and we stay with him." Kim answered.

"So how long will Ken be staying this time?" Jason asked.

"A week from the time I'm released."

A 3 year old with dark brown hair that is pulled back into a braid coming running into the room and straight to her older brother with her arms up. "Tommee, up"

Tommy, forgetting all about his injured shoulder, leaned down to pick Maxie up and nearly dropped her as the pain starting shooting through his shoulder and arm. Jason took the toddler from Tommy before he could drop her.

"Thomas James what is wrong with your arm, or is it your shoulder?" Robin asked her son as she witnessed the whole thing.

Jason and Kimberly stole a glance wondering exactly what it is that Tommy is going to say.


	18. There is Nothing To Tell

Tommy stared at his parents just trying to think of what it is he is supposed to say. Jason still had Maxie in his arms with his eyes on his best friend; the toddler was reaching for Tommy to take her. Patrick walked out of the room without saying a word and returned with a nurse.

"Please take the younger ones down to the cafeteria and get them some ice-cream." Patrick asked the nurse.

Melanie got down off the bed but Alexis didn't budged.

"I want to stay away with Kimberly." She whined.

"Wow Axie, I am shocked you are choosing me over ice-cream. Well I guess that there is a first for everything." Kimberly teased. "Axie go get your ice-cream. I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

Melanie took her sister's hand and pulled her off the bed. The younger kids left the room with the nurse leaving the 3 teenagers alone with Tommy's parents. Patrick closed the door behind the kids and went over to his son to see why he nearly dropped his sister when he picked her up. Tommy winced as his father put his hand on his shoulder.

"You have a torn muscle. Did it happen in the battle?" Patrick asked.

Before Tommy could respond Jason spoke.

"Actually Dr. Oliver, Tommy and I were sparring after the battle. Too much adrenaline, I suppose. I knocked Tommy a little too hard to the ground."

Patrick didn't believe a word Jason had said. It was all too easy and clean.

"That is a load of bull. If my son really got hurt sparring like you said. Then he would have told me about the injury the moment you guys returned."

Robin listened to the conversation. She also believes that her son got hurt by being a Ranger and she hates it.

"I didn't notice it at first, not until I tried to pick up Maxie. Like Jason said we were both running high on adrenaline. The battle was intensive but we managed and we're fine." Tommy lied.

"You want to try that again and the truth this time. You know how your father and I feel about lying." Robin scolded.

Tommy looked over to Kimberly and Jason for some idea what it is he is supposed to say. Neither one answered, but Jason gave him a look that implied he could do whatever he wants to.

"Okay, it goes like this. The battle was intensive but we are fine. We got through it and now it is over."

"But you got hurt!" Patrick pointed out. "So all bets are off."

"No, you don't want to know what goes on in our battles. It is bad enough you know who we are."

"Tommy" Robin began.

"No, just leave it alone." Tommy interrupted.

Patrick and Robin just looked at each other. They knew that they weren't going to get the answers that they so desperately wanted and part of them was glad about it; not that they would ever admit that to their son. Robin doesn't think she would be able to sleep at night if she knew the details. In the end it all comes down to what you don't know can't hurt you, it doesn't mean that she isn't going to worry.

"Fine I will let it go for now. It is just that I am worried about you, and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." Robin answered giving her son a hug being careful of the torn muscle in his shoulder.

"I know, but you just have to trust me; trust us to know what we are doing and to take care of ourselves."

Robin nodded as she pulled back.

"Becoming a Ranger wasn't my choice; but now that I am, I'm not giving it up." Tommy told them.

"If you take it easy, your shoulder should be healed in a week." Patrick said in a stern voice.

Tommy nodded. Taking it easy is not something he knows how to do. But he would agree to anything if it would make them forget that he got hurt in battle.

"I mean just that, take it easy; that means no PE and no martial arts until your shoulder is healed." Patrick ordered.

"Yes sir."

"At least you are not stuck in a hospital bed for a week." Kimberly teased.

Tommy was about to answer when Patrick spoke first.

"We should be getting home and let Kimberly rest. Jason, we will take you and the girls home."

"Sure, bye Kimberly. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow." Jason answered giving Kimberly a kiss on the cheek.

Tommy leaned in carefully to kiss Kimberly. "Goodnight Beautiful. Get some rest."

* * *

Patrick brought the boys and Maxie home while Robin went to pick Ellie up at dance class.

"TJ take Maxie upstairs and stay upstairs." Patrick ordered.

As soon as TJ and Maxie were upstairs; Patrick helped his oldest son over to the couch. Tommy figured he wanted to talk more about what happened at the hospital.

"Dad, I hurt my shoulder not my legs. I can walk all on my own."

"True, but you are to take it easy remember. I am here to make sure you do just that."

Tommy nodded as there is no point of arguing about it.

"At the hospital you said something about being a Ranger wasn't your choice. What did you mean by that?"

Tommy just sat there trying to think. He definitely didn't want to tell them that he started as the evil Green Ranger. In knowing that he is the Green Rangers, Tommy believes that his parents hadn't figured out that when the Green Ranger was evil that was also him. The other Ranger understand that he was under a spell and had no control over what he did, but to tell someone who doesn't understand and only had the seen the damage that was done. Tommy is actually afraid that his parents would be disappointed in him and that would change the relationship he has with them.

"There is nothing to tell." Tommy finally answered the sadness and worry obvious in his voice.


	19. OneEyed OneHorned

Patrick could tell that there was more to what it is his son isn't saying then he realizes. He may hate the idea that his son is a Ranger, but he loves his son very much. Tommy and Patrick could hear TJ singing upstairs to Maxie.

_It was a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater. It sure looks strange to me._

Tommy has no idea why his brother is singing that song, but he didn't like it. However, he could use it as an excuse to get out of talking to his father.

"I am going to go upstairs and finish my homework before going to bed." Tommy answered getting up quickly and heading upstairs before his father could say anything.

Tommy knocked on Maxie's door. Maxie was sitting on the floor completely ignoring her brother who was trying to sing to her. Maxie saw Tommy standing there. She ran to him

"Up Tommy! Now!"

"I can't sweetie. TJ, come over here and help me put her to bed." Tommy ordered.

TJ picked up his sister and laid her down on the toddler bed.

"NO! NO Bed!" Maxie screeched.

"Yes bed Maxine." Tommy answered in a way she was sure to understand.

Maxie stuck out her lip to pout. Tommy just led TJ out of the room and shut the door so that Maxie would have no choice but to go to sleep.

"She sure is demanding." TJ commented out in the hall.

"She 3 and she is just learning to talk, so being demanding is her only way to get her point across. Besides you were just as bossy when you were learning to talk. So was Ellie." Tommy explained.

"Yeah, but we weren't 3."

"Just be grateful she finally learned to talk. Mom was so worried it wouldn't happen. Most kids say their first word way before 3. She just needed more time." Tommy explained; then decided to change the subject. "Why were you singing that song?"

"My teacher wants us to learn for class. I thought I could practice it on Maxie."

Great, why that song. Tommy thought to himself.

"Finish your homework and go to bed."

TJ quietly sang, "It was a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater, a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater. It sure looks strange to me. I said Mr. Purple People Eater don't eat me"

* * *

"Jason will you help me with my homework. I would ask Kimberly, but she-" Alexis' voice cracked as she tried so hard not to cry for her sister who in stuck in a hospital bed.

"Of course, I will help you Alexis. What is this homework?" Jason answered hugging the little girl who is just like another little sister.

"It is a song; I have to learn for school. But it is difficult. All I can seem to get in the chorus and even that isn't the easiest to say."

"What song?"

"It was a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater, a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater."

Jason stood in shock, "You really have to learn that song."

"Will you help me?" Alexis begged.

"Just keeping looking at the words and say it a few times; then close your eyes and try it. Just like when you practice your spelling. That is the best way to commit something to memory." Jason answered.

Alexis went back to her room and took out the song sheet. She looked at the first strand of the song.

Well I saw the thing coming out of the sky  
It had one long horn and one big eye  
I commenced to shakin' and I said oo-wee  
It looks like a purple people eater to me  
It was a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater  
Sure looks good to me.

"Man, I will never memorize this song for the concert." She whined.

* * *

Rita watched the little boy sing in his room to himself. The she went to another house and saw a little girl singing the same song. Her eyes lit up when she heard the words he was singing.

"Finster, I want you to make me a monster."

"Of course, My Empress. I have one right here.

"No, I want a special one. A One-Eyed One-Horned Flying Purple People Eater."

"A What?" Finster asked confused.

"A One-Eyed One-Horned Flying Purple People Eater. Some bratty children are singing about him, we could send the monster after the kids and better yet. A couple of the bratty kids are related to the Rangers; which is just the icing on the cake."

"I'll get right on it." Finster answered.

"They won't know what hit them Goldar smirked.

"Tomorrow we will have our victory as we have finally destroyed those pesky Power Brats once and for all." Rita declared. "Sleep well kiddies, tomorrow is going to be the day we finally win and you guys are finally destroyed."

* * *

The song is "The One-Eyed One-Horned Flying Purple People Eater" is written and performed by Sheb Wooley


End file.
